youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MrBeast
Jimmy D. Donaldson '''(Born: May 7, 1998 20), better known online as '''MrBeast, '''formerly MrBeast6000,' is an American YouTuber who currently resides in Greenville, North Carolina, known for his videos that often consist of him either donating a lot of money, or doing a specific task for hours or even days on end. The channel is mostly run by Jimmy himself and his roommate Chris, who both make very unique outside videos as experiments, challenges, or creative. They both also do a lot of donation videos to Female Twitch Streamers and well-known / professional Fortnite Players. He is currently at 6 million subscribers and 660 million video views. He also has a second channel called "Mr.Beast" (the difference being a period after "Mr") where he posts Fortnite moments and gameplay footage. The channel currently has 190,000 subscribers. He also entered a Friday Fortnite Tournament which is created and ran by Keemstar. Worst Intros His series, "Worst Intros On YouTube ", is one of the reasons his channel had first gained popularity. The series has about 70+ videos and is arguably the biggest reason he is popular on YouTube in the first place. In these videos, MrBeast showcases and rants on horrible YouTube intros, usually made by young people. Throughout the series, he repeats the same jokes involving Asian people, bleach, leaving a child home alone with a phone, and explosions (which he claims can be used to cure brain cells of cancer). Most of the intros were recorded on smartphones, with the YouTuber dancing in front of the camera with music that they make with their own voice in the background, holding a sign that says their username (usually on pieces of paper). To add even more insult to injury, you usually could not read what the sign says. He occasionally also stumbles upon troll intros made solely to become a part of his series. Privated On March 28, 2018, MrBeast has privated all his 'Worst Intros' videos (other than his compilation video, which is his most popular video currently). People believe it is because the series has died down and will full-time stick with real life videos. He first privated one of his most popular 'Worst Intros' videos, and then did the same to the rest about a week later. Real life videos MrBeast now makes random real life videos that he himself considers "dumb", but nobody has ever seen or done before. He would mostly do outdoor experiments, to see what would happen if he were to do a certain thing to a certain object(s), or world record videos, where he would (needless to say,) break world records. Experiment videos *How Many Toy Cars Does It Take To Pull A Real Car? *How Many Rubber Bands Does It Take To Snap A Safe? *I Flew Using Only Leaf Blowers *Can 1,000 Rolls Of Duct Tape Stop A Car?? *How Many Balloons Does It Take To Float? *Can 10,000 Condoms Stop A Bullet? *What Can You Cut With Paper? *Can 100,000 Pieces Of Paper Stop A Bullet? *Breaking Glass Using Only Megaphones *Do Water Repellent Shoes Actually Work? *I Swapped Leaves For Money Here's What People Did Creative videos *I Took Apart My Friends Car And Put It In His Room *Pulling Cars Over Using A Toy Police Car *$10,000 Ice Sculpture Vs Flame *I Won A Game Of Fortnite In The Middle Of The Ocean *Destroying My Friend's Car And Surprising Him With A New One *Marching Around My City With 100 StormTroopers *Walking Into Random Stores With 100 Dinosaurs *I Built A Mansion Using Only Cardboard Boxes *We Delivered 100 Pizzas To Random Houses *I Bought A Car Using Only Pennies *I Bought An Expensive Car Using Only $1 Bills *I Bought The World's Most Expensive Apps ($10k) *I Built A Working Care Using Only LEGOS World Record videos *Tying My Shoes In Every State (World Record) *2,256 Miles In One Uber Ride (World Record) *Lighting 100,000 Matches (World Record) Challenge videos *Breaking Into The World's Toughest Safe (i lost the code) Donations MrBeast tends to donate large amounts to small twich creators, such as his infamous donation of $30K to Fortnite Twitch Streamer, Ninja (to help the Suicide Prevention Center). He has donated the same amount ($30K) to another Fortnite Twitch streamer, known as spacelyon . In addition to that, he has donated money to 'attractive twitch streamers' (which is currently his 3rd most viewed video). Apart from Twitch, he has given thousands of dollars to homeless people. Including giving $10k tips to pizza delivery guys, and multiple videos of a similar fashion. Minecraft MrBeast is also known of making fun of ''Minecraft, a game developed by Mojang. He made a two-episode series of it, and was completely finished playing the game for good when his house got blown up by a creeper, the most famous antagonist in the game. Due to that incident, he removed the game from his computer. Ironically, Jimmy started off by playing this game back in 2012. Long Videos/Streams MrBeast has started to stream and record videos of himself doing challenges that take nonsensical amounts of time. This includes spinning a fidget spinner for 24 hours , reading the entire Dictionary, even counting to 200,000 (in two day-long halves so far; in a series that focuses on counting to a million), and reading the entire bible in one video. Quidd Quidd has often sponsored MrBeast in order for him to do his quite costly videos, which often helped him gain a majority of his growth. Because of Quidd, MrBeast made the longest Uber Ride (which was 2,256 miles from North Carolina to California) and 'Tipping Pizza Delivery Guys $10,000 '. All of the money MrBeast had used in the making those video were from Quidd. Quidd also helped him make 'Donating $10,000 to random Twitch Streamers ', 'Giving Homeless People $1,000 ' and 'Giving A Random Homeless Man $10,000 ', all gaining an astonishing amounts of views. Fan Videos MrBeast caused his fans to do some strange things in the name of him, such as run down their local street screaming his name, or go to a public area screaming his name just to be featured in one of MrBeast's videos. Controversy MrBeast has been heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain money and subscribers. Although he still continues to do it, not much has changed from where he had begun. A YouTuber known as iox exposed MrBeast for starting several fake gift card giveaways by mocking other YouTubers (who actually have done such giveaways) at the end of his videos. On April 4, 2018, a YouTuber known as FlyyDoesYT posted a video claiming that MrBeast's videos are fake and only stars in the beginning (such as in "I Tipped Waitresses $20,000 ") and that he has multiple employees who are absolutely miserable working for him. The next day, DramaAlert , had an interview with MrBeast about the situation and in response, MrBeast said that his videos are not fake, his employees love working for him, and he has spent at least $500,000 donating and giving out to people in his videos. He has also claimed that he has Crohn's disease and it was the reason why he was not in the entire "I Tipped Watresses $20,000" video. Fans have since defended MrBeast, and FlyyDoesYT has gotten negative responses over his video because of it. Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: May 6, 2017. *2 Million Subscribers: December 29, 2017. *3 Million Subscribers: February 12, 2018. *4 Million Subscribers: March 28, 2018. *5 Million Subscribers: May 29, 2018. *6 Million Subscribers: July 15, 2018. Video View Milestones *100 Million Views: April 3, 2017. *200 Million Views: August 31, 2017. *300 Million Views: January 20, 2018. *400 Million Views: February 28, 2018. *500 Million Views: May 12, 2018. *600 Million Views: July 1, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers